Rainstorm
by yakitorii
Summary: A storm, Bulma and nervousness for one week, it's a good thing for Vegeta. The Lucky Guy !


**Disclaimer : I do not own anything at all if the plot.  
**

**Rainstorm**

The weather was down all the week. The clouds were all gray, a storm was imminent. All think the storm would come at the end of the week. Because of that weather, everyone was gloom. Especially one blue-haired woman who has been agitated since the beginning of the week.

Bulma was half-heartedly eating her breakfast while Vegeta was stuffing all the food in his mouth at a breakneck speed. Then, Mrs Briefs spoke to Bulma not noticing her nervous expression breaking the silence that was reigning and occasionally broken by Vegeta's gulping noises.

«Bulma-chan, how is your relationship going with Yamcha ?

- Fine mama, Bulma answered with a small smile. We just broke up.

- Oh, Mrs Briefs made a surprised face, why ? You loved each other so much !

- Oh, nothing really. We just saw that our relationship wasn't going anywhere so we decided to break up but we're remaining good friends. And she whispered so that her mother didn't hear, and because he was cheating on me though it was funny how he reacted to my little revenge.»

Vegeta with his Saiyan's hearing, heard perfectly what she said and wondered what 'little revenge' she was talking about. Without finishing her meal, Bulma excused herself from table and walked to her lab.

Vegeta looked at her retreating form thoughtfully. _' Strange, the woman didn't scream at all in the entire week and she didn't complaint about my table manners. Not that I care. '_ Once finished with his 'light' breakfast, Vegeta went to his gravity room and intended to train without any break but for meals. Not only to attain his goal as reaching the Super Saiya-Jin level but to also get his mind off the woman. He just can't help himself, he knew he was worried about her. Just a little....right ?

Meanwhile, Bulma was trying to concentrate on repairing what the 'stupid saiyan' has done to her training bots and to take her mind off the approaching storm. She tried to concern herself about the cyborgs that were to come in two or three years but didn't succeed. She tried to remember the time when she saw the 'stupid monkey' shirtless and she had screamed at him about how he wasn't the only one in the damned house and to be more modest.

Sure she was flushed because he was so annoying but she knew she also was blushing for it was the first time she had seen him with no shirt. Not that she appreciated the show, mind you. Right ? ...Yeah.

It wasn't her fault, Vegeta had a so muscular chest and strong arms that the thought of being held by those strong arms had crossed her mind. That was the time she decided that being mad at him was easier to hid it.

Even this memory didn't faze her the way she thought it would. She was blushing, yes, but her mind kept going to the storm that was to come tonight. **_TONIGHT._**

_' Oh shit, I won't be closing an eye tonight ! '_ She spent all her day in her lab and got out twice to eat with her family and as surprising as it was, with Vegeta also who deigned to eat with them.

During the meals, she didn't eat much and had kept glancing nervously at the outside world when she thought no one was looking. And unfortunately for her, Vegeta noticed her weird behavior but didn't comment on it.

After quitting the kitchen, he had gone training and had done as he had planned. Sadly, even with all the trainings, he didn't succeed in keeping his mind from drifting towards a certain blue-haired woman. He decided that he couldn't change this so he went to have lunch. Or was it to look at a certain someone ? _' Shut up. '_

During lunch, she didn't stop from glancing at the window as if expecting something. _' This something must really be important for she didn't notice I have been stared at her for maximum thirty seconds and she's becoming nervous ... Stop there ! I, Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans and of Vegetasai, am not worried about this woman ! '_ So he continued to _eat_ coughgulpingdowncough his food and would sometimes throw some tiny, tiny worried glances to Bulma.

After diner, Bulma tried to bury herself in work then went to take a shower to calm down her nerves. By the time she was done with drying her hair, it was late so she went straight to her lab hoping not to be caught by her mother. Unfortunately, as she was passing by the kitchen, her mother spotted her and walked to her as she had a worried face.

«Bulma-chan, you have to go get some rest. All week you've not been sleeping enough, I don't want to see you collapse. So time to bed. Those projects can wait until tomorrow morning.»

Bulma, not wanting to keep her mother awake and to prevent her worries, just said a soft «Okay, fine. 'Night.» and went in her room. As she was  
setting down on her bed, Bulma heard Vegeta's room's door opened and she knew that he was going to take a shower and sleep.

The house was quiet and Bulma started to drift off. The last thought she had before sleeping was _' I wonder if I could oversleep this storm... '. _It was like two minutes later that she awakened because of the loud thunders. She started to pant and breath heavily as tears were rolling down her cheeks. She just went under her covers and put her pillow on her head to block out the loud sound. But to no avail. She continued to sob as she clutched her pillow to her chest and trembled.

She walked out of her room with her pillow clutched tightly against her chest and headed to her parents' room. She then decided against going inside for two reasons. First, her parents needed their sleep and she didn't want to disturb them ; second, they didn't even know that the storms frightened her and she didn't want to tell them.

She turned on her heels holding her pillow as if her life was depending on it and made her way to the last place she thought she would feel secure. Vegeta's room. She stood hesitantly before his door then took a deep breath and opened it quietly. She looked around the room and spotted Vegeta sleeping peacefully.

Vegeta was awake the second she opened the door and pretended to sleep just to observe what she would do. He smelled the odor of tears with his saiyan's nose and was confused to why she cried. It couldn't be because of the weakling for they had broken up and she was entirely happy well sort of when she told her mother about it. He was pondering about it when the sound of thunder was heard and he felt her jolt to surprise.

Bulma was debating whether to go to his side or to leave when she was startled by the thunder and found herself crying running to his side. She plotted down on his bed and turned her back to him while clutching her pillow. She started to sob again.

To say he was surprised would be an understatement. The moment he felt her on his bed, he tensed up but then relaxed to keep pretending. When he heard her sobbing though he was incredulous to find out a little storm could bring down the great Bulma who feared nothing.

Her sobs were making his heart ache and he didn't like the feeling. He turned and slid his right arm around her waist and in a soft but faked annoyed voice, he said «Stop crying, woman. I can't sleep with all your sobs.»

The moment she felt his arm around her waist, she turned around to know if he was awake. «Stop crying, woman. I can't sleep with all your sobs.» Needless to say, she gasps and looked at his face. His eyes were staring into hers and she flinched when the thunders continued.

His arm tightened as she felt tears sliding down her cheeks once again. Vegeta took off his arm around her and wiped off her tears then slid down it to its previous spot. When the thunder made again its presence known, he sighed as she jumped slightly.

He pulled her closer and closed his eyes felling her relaxing and traced circles in her back with his hand. Bulma felt the warmth woming from Vegeta's body and began to drift to sleep as all she heard were Vegeta's strong heartbeats.

She had completely forgotten about the storm.

The next morning, Bulma woke up in a warm embrace and facing a shirtless chest. She blushed remembering last night's happenings then smiled as she snuggled deeper into Vegeta's embrace as he tightened his hold. Bulma drifted back to sleep with the soft sound of rain.

Vegeta awakened as he felt Bulma snuggle in his embrace and tightened his hold. After some moments, he looked at Bulma's sleeping face as the rain pit patted on the ground. _' I think I'm going to stay in the woman's house today. Don't wanna train. ' _He thought to himself surprisingly and continued dwelling with his thoughts as he watched the blue-haired beauty sleep in his arms.

Bulma reopened her eyes to see Vegeta in deep thoughts while he watched her face. She started feeling uneasy because of his intense stare. Suddenly, Vegeta smirked seeing she had waken up but didn't say anything. Bulma not standing the silence, spoke first.

«I'm surprised, you didn't go training.

- Well, it's much more interesting to watch you sleep with all the faces you made. Vegeta countered as he wanted to see her mad because he found her cut... amusing with her face all red with fury.

- Are you saying that... Bulma first was pissed off then realized what he said and a smirk broke on her face. So you admit you were watching me sleep.

- Whatever, Vegeta frowned as he hmphed then look at her curiously. What 'little revenge' were you talking about ?»

Bulma was confused about what he was saying then remembered last day's morning at breakfast. She should have known that he heard her whisper with his oh-so-superior-hearing. She grinned mischievously.

«Oh, you would want to know, wouldn't you ?

Tell me what you did, woman !»

Then, Bulma laughed evilly as she recalled her _little __**sweet**__ revenge _on Yamcha. Vegeta stared at her confusedly but then smirked.

_' An evil and playful side, I like this. The woman sure is interesting. '_

-Yakitorii-


End file.
